


Умиротворенность

by Tuhagul



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, Missing Scene, no beta we die alone, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul
Summary: Свой последний день жизни Лора Прессфилд провела очень насыщенно, особенно если сравнивать его со всем временем, которое она просрала в той чертовой дыре.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Умиротворенность

**Author's Note:**

> Опять таки я пыталась. Возможно не попадание в характер.

Свой последний день жизни Лора Прессфилд провела очень насыщенно, особенно если сравнивать его со всем временем, которое она просрала в той чертовой дыре, обкалываясь всем что там было. Она и сама уже не помнила, как начала принимать наркоту. Вроде бы все началось с обычной травки, которую ей кто-то подкинул в частной школе. А может ей сразу предложили чего покрепче в одной из недобропорядочных записывающих студий, куда она пошла чисто из желания немного поднагадить родителям. Несмотря ни на что, она искренне их любила с самого детства и никогда не хотела тревожить их слишком сильно. Но потом где-то как-то она свернула не туда, и все покатилось в тартарары. Лора плотно подсела под наркоту, потом ей стало мало, и она перешла на более крепкую и сильную бурду. Ее здоровье сильно просело, и она начала килограммами терять вес, ее лицо осунулось и просели щеки. А затем она встретила Ноэля и все, что в ее жизни еще имело хоть какое-то представление нормальности и порядка, полностью слетело с катушек, а то, что и так было в очень незавидном положении ухудшилось еще сильнее. 

Закидываться она начала чаще раз в десять, почти постоянно находилась вне своего сознания пока тело не привыкло к постоянному присутствию наркоты и после этого доза снова увеличивалась. Она все чаще находила себя в тех местах, о существовании которых даже и не подозревала всего пару месяцев назад. Об оставленной семье Лора старалась не думать совсем, по совету Пауэра, но если шальные мыслишки о возвращении домой все же проскакивали в ее голове, то она их тут же душила с особой жестокостью и подавляла тихий голосок совести очередной иглой.

Спустя какое-то время их непрерывное шатание по всем злачным притонам Лондона пришло к концу, когда Браун – друг Ноэля, прибившийся к ним не так давно и все еще не слишком сильно зависимый от порошка (страшный тупица, но показывать умственные способности ему никому не требовалось) – предложил осесть в одной из квартир в южном районе. Ужасное, дрянное, задрипанное место, вонявшее всеми типами существующего говна. То что нужно для торчков. Какая-то аристократическая часть леди высокого и знатного рода, все еще живущая в Лоре (которая никогда не умрет, едко говорило редко просыпавшееся сознание) мерзко морщилась от необходимости находится в подобном совершенно не подходящем для ее персоны месте, но наркоши не выбирают. Да и ей права голоса особо и не давали, и не то чтобы у нее было хоть какое-то желание возразить. 

Вместе с квартирой у компании появился еще один член – какой-то русский богатенький пацан Аслан. Его знал только Браун, да и то поверхностно. Лоре он казался смутно знакомым, и она не долго думая решила для себя что пару раз видела его в частной школе, чего ее разуму на тот момент было более чем достаточно чтобы успокоиться. Аслан из всей их шайки имел больше всего мозгов и меньше всех зависимость, ибо несмотря на точно такое же шатание по притонам и общение с самым соком криминального и особенно наркотического мира Англии в течение многих месяцев, он до сих пор употреблял только траву. Причем доставал он ее всегда с какого-то одного места, утверждал, что может курить лишь высший сорт, изготовляемый только каким-то одним большим барыгой. После этого признания у Лоры появились догадки, чью наркоту «высшего сорта» курил этот эстет хренов, но не особо желала ими делиться. Да и не с кем было это делать.

В гадкой дыре, которая по какой-то причине классифицировалась как квартира, она провела со своими «приятелями» чуть больше чем полторы недели. За это время она успела сто раз пожалеть о том, что согласилась осесть в одном месте, да еще и с Ноэлем и его дружками. Пару раз она порывалась уйти и оставить все эти ошибки в гниющей помойке, она знала, что родители примут ее обратно с распростертыми объятиями. Ей было совестно после этих мыслей, что она вот так вот берет и использует их любовь. Но каждый раз Пауэр ее останавливал криками, нытьем и плачем, а один раз даже замахнулся, порываясь ударить, но словно осекся, вспоминая кто именно она такая. А потом неизменно подавал ей еще более крепкий косяк или полную иглу, в которых она растворялась и топила мысли о возвращении к родным, как и пробуждавшийся голос разума.

Когда в сраной квартирке появились два громилы, Лора тихо вздохнула с облегчением. Это точно не были копы, а кроме них в такое место так ввалиться, как если бы они были его хозяевами, могли только представители криминального мира. В стычке, которая вне всех сомнений случится через пару минут, она сможет либо выскользнуть наружу, либо воспользоваться своим авторитетом как дочери лорда, с которым сотрудничал сам главный наркобарон Англии и остаться абсолютно невредимой. В любом варианте развития событий она оказывалась в выигрыше. Она усмехнулась и продолжила как ни в чем не бывало курить свой косяк, наблюдая за разворачивающимися событиями.

Как только в комнату зашел пижонисто выглядевший мужчина, Лоре в голову начали закрадываться мысли, что эти люди пришли совершенно не из-за каких-то проблем, которые устроили пацаны. Она пару раз краем глаза видела его с окна, когда к родителям приезжал Микки Пирсон. Очевидно, что они не случайно завалились именно в ту квартиру, где портила свои вены на пару с такими же торчками дочь далеко не последнего лорда, который сдавал в аренду свои земли под гигантскую ферму всех сортов увеселительной травы. 

***

Решение уйти она приняла без задней мысли. Лора была по горло сыта этими наркошами и совершенно не желала причислять себя к их числу ни секундой более. В том месте, где когда-то была больная страсть и одержимость Пауэром, уже как неделю или даже больше находилось отвращение. Она действительно всей душою хотела вновь увидеть отца, мать. Зарыться в их объятиях, позволить папе, как в детстве, защитить ее от всего мира и спрятать в своих больших крепких и теплых руках. Позволить себе расслабиться по-настоящему, без всякой отравы. Лора хорошо знала, что так просто после одного разговора и встречи с семьей ее зависимость волшебным образом не исчезнет. Ей предстоит тяжелая и упорная работа, но она готова была встать на этот путь исправления и правда стать счастливой. Найти свое истинное место в жизни. Она провела в философских раздумьях всю дорогу до поместья. И ни разу она не вспомнила о тех, кого оставила, и единственное, что вызывали у нее воспоминания о наркоте, было облегчение от того, что больше никогда к ним не притронется.

Сказать, что ее родители были счастливы ее видеть – ничего не сказать. Вся маленькая семья из троих человек в большом поле на фоне большого дома стояла и плакала, чувствуя себя центром мира, единственными на этой земле. Слезы облегчения и радости, сила объятий без слов передавали все эмоции, которые никто не мог высказать вслух из-за их изобилия. Это воссоединение казалось им бесконечным, и в то же время преступно коротким. 

Остаток дня они все вместе провели в блаженном единстве. Они говорили обо всем, что только приходило в голову. Вспоминали прошлое, думали, есть ли еще возможность наверстать безвозвратно упущенное время. Вечером Лора приняла первую настоящую теплую ванну, о которой она уже успела забыть за все время, проведенное в подвалах и ушлых мелких квартирах с торчками, которые будто бы и не слышали о такой вещи как вода. Ощущение же мягкой родной теплой кровати чуть не довело ее до нервного припадка. Это волшебное чувство, когда впервые за много месяцев ложишься не на каменный матрас, заблеванный и обоссанный, а на настоящую дорогую перину невозможно передать ничем, это надо ощутить на своей собственной шкуре.

Ночью она резко проснулась от тяжелого чувства, сдавившего ее грудь. Лора понимала, что ее время пришло. Она не видела никаких видений или другой мистической чепухи, нет. Она просто знала. Единственное, что ей хотелось перед смертью, так это подышать свежим, чистым воздухом. Преодолевая слабость во всем теле, она еле-еле смогла самостоятельно спуститься вниз по лестнице, не дав родителям услышать ее. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, которые уходили очень быстро, Лора открыла дверь наружу. Ее взору предстало идеально выстриженное поле, уходящее вдаль, за горизонт. Невольно, она медленно пошла вперед, дальше от дома и ближе к полю. Ее ноги не могли более выдержать эту нагрузку, и она упала на колени, прямо на траву. Лора не боялась смерти. Ей было жаль только своих бедных родителей, которые снова потеряли дочку, не успев получить ее обратно из клещей страшной зависимости. Она жалела, что не одумалась раньше, что тянула с возвращением к любящей семье. Но она была спокойна. Эта странная умиротворенность было последним, что почувствовала Лора Прессфилд.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! Я старалась сделать эту работу настолько хорошо, насколько можно. Прошу прощения за все ошибки с запятыми ибо русский мой уехал окончательно. Если это возможно и вас не затруднит, то можете пожалуйста оставить фидбэк какой-нибудь? Еще раз спасибо большое за прочтение!


End file.
